


Toutes ces choses que tu n'entends pas

by Nlevilae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Death, Funeral, Gay Couple, Goodbye, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lovers, M/M, Sad and Happy, Sadness, TW: death/suicide, tearful
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nlevilae/pseuds/Nlevilae
Summary: Il y a des mots que l'on entend et d'autres que l'on écoute.Il y a des mots que l'on comprend et ceux dont on doute.Il y a des mots que l'on garde précieusement et d'autres qui disparaissent avec le vent.Puis il y a ces mots, même en écoutant on ne parvient pas à les entendre.





	Toutes ces choses que tu n'entends pas

**Author's Note:**

> .
> 
> TW: Mort
> 
> Chanson à écouter pendant la lecture : “You Raise me Up” – Josh Groban
> 
> Moodboard Pinterest : https://www.pinterest.fr/Nlevilae/stories-moodboard-inspirational-pictures/toutes-ces-choses-que-tu-nentends-pas/

Quelque chose m’avait toujours dérangé dans les funérailles. Il y avait un truc qui faisait que je les évitais comme la peste. J’avais toujours LA bonne excuse pour ne pas y assister : une maladie, un déplacement important pour le travail, un accident de voiture, une invasion d’aliens… Tout était un prétexte parfait.

Sauf aujourd’hui.

Je ne pouvais pas ne pas venir.

Qui serait absent le jour de son enterrement ?

Il y avait quand même beaucoup de personnes présentes dont une bonne partie que je ne connaissais plus. Des acteurs inconnus dans ma vie, leurs larmes de crocodile étaient d’un risible… L’hypocrisie donnait des ailes à certains. Si j’étais enterré, je me retournerais dans ma tombe.

**_À mon avis, tu ne les avais pas invités._ **

Mes parents avaient dû mettre leur nez dans ton deuil. Tout était histoire de faire bonne figure de toute façon, autant vivant que six pieds sous terre.

Je m’approchais de mes géniteurs pour les surplomber dans leur comédie grotesque.

Ma mère avait sorti son plus bel attirail : tout n’était qu’apparence. Les larmes étaient le diamant sur une bague de mariage : étincelantes pour attraper le regard mais transparentes, creuses de sentiment. Du vide.

J’eus espéré maintes fois qu’ils partiraient (bien) avant moi. Mais la vie est ainsi faite : on parie avec elle tout au long de notre existence. On joue en connaissant les risques mais pas les règles.

J’espérais juste qu’ils ne t’avaient pas enfoncé plus que tu ne l’étais déjà. Les parasites ont ce don pour s’accrocher à la Vie et en extraire l’essence.

Je ris à gorge déployée en voyant le mouchoir en soie blanc dans sa main : immaculé. Aucune larme ne l’avait tâché. Aucun sentiment ne l’avait souillé. Ironique pour les funérailles de leur « précieux » fils.

Mon père avait l’air d’une peinture : figé et poussiéreux. Les émotions n’arrivaient à traverser les couches de peinture. La pomme pourrissant d’une nature morte aurait été plus émouvante.

J’observai une dernière fois l’hypocrisie bienpensante avant de m’asseoir près de toi.

Evidemment qu’en ce jour et encore plus aujourd’hui, tu t’assirais à l’écart de la foule. Tu avais toujours eu horreur d’être le centre de l’attention. Déjà au lycée, tu rougissais quand on t’interrogeait. Je ne te l’avais jamais avoué mais, j’avais immédiatement craqué pour toi le jour où c’était arrivé. Tu étais si mignon à essayer de te cacher. Même aujourd’hui, le visage noyé de larmes, la beauté ne t’avait pas abandonné. Le soleil se reflétait dans tes cristaux salés.

— **Ça va ?** demanda une femme que je ne reconnaissais pas de dos.

— **J’ai l’air d’aller bien pour toi maman ? Tu crois que c’est le jour de me demander ça ? Est-ce que je vais bien pour toi ?!!** s’écria t-il

Mon cœur se serait probablement serré.

— **Oliver !**

**_Laissez, je m’en occupe._ **

Je te retrouvai assis sous le kiosque, évidemment. On y était toujours fourrés : autant à l’adolescence qu’à l’âge adulte. C’était notre endroit. Il avait été témoin de nombreux moments de notre vie : notre premier baiser, nos diverses disputes, notre séparation de quelques mois...  
  
  


— ❂ —  
  


— **Je ne le vois pas ton dragon Eliott…** avait soupiré Oliver.

— **Mais si, là, regarde**. J’avais pris son visage posé sur mes genoux et l’avais orienté vers l’Ouest

— **C’est un ver de terre ça… pas un dragon**.

J’avais explosé de rire face à son visage renfrogné.

Il avait toujours aimé les choses claires, très cartésiennes. La logique des noms de constellations le dépassait largement dans sa compréhension. Il aurait été du genre à l’appeler « la constellation de la corde ». Poésie ? Zéro.

— **Tu sais que je t’aime toi ?** Je m’étais penché pour embrasser le bout de son nez.

Mon regard avait attrapé le sien. J’avais parfaitement pu observer le reflet du ciel étoilé dans ses yeux clairs.

— **Tu es bizarre.** Il m’avait souri amoureusement. 

— **C’est pour ça que tu m’aimes et que tu es avec moi, non ?** Je lui avais pincé les joues comme on le ferait pour un bébé potelé.

— **Ah non du tout, je suis juste là pour la nourriture moi. Rien de plus.** Son sourire avait été tel celui du chat Cheshire dans _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_.

— **C’est ça, vas-y fais le malin…**

— **AH n-non, ss-stop !**

Mes mains avaient parcouru tendrement ses côtés sans aucun remord. Il avait éclaté de rire à en effrayer la lune. Ce soir-là, ses rires avaient rythmé la danse des lucioles sous le kiosque étoilé.

  
  


— ❂ —

  
  


Si j’avais su, j’aurais aimé que cette nuit au kiosque soit notre dernier merveilleux souvenir ensemble. Le bonheur nous était toujours accessible à ce moment et mon prénom n’éveillait en toi que des larmes de joie.

Je m’assis à côté de toi.

— **Pourquoi ??** Il pleurait. Toujours.

**_Je… je ne sais pas. Je suis désolé Oli, vraiment._ **

— **C’est moi qui aurais dû partir en premier, tu méritais de vivre. Bien plus longtemps que moi. Tu avais des millions de raisons.** **Tellement** …

**_Tu sais que ce n’est pas vrai, c’est la colère qui parle. Tu as beaucoup de choses qui te retiennent ici. Bien plus que moi._ **

— **Ce n’est pas vrai ! Tu étais ma vie, comment je suis supposé avancer sans toi ?! Je ne pourrai pas… pas sans toi. Ça ne vaut pas la peine d’être vécu si je suis seul. Rien n’aura plus de saveur à présent, ma vie est déjà fade. Imagine dans une semaine, dans un mois ou dans un an. Je n’y arriverai jamais.**

Je m’agenouillai devant lui avant de prendre son visage en coupe.

**_Tu vas y arriver Oli, tu es l’une des personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse. Tu es un battant. Regarde, tu es toujours là alors que tu as perdu ton père cette année aussi. Je ne ferai pas exception. Le t…_ **

— **J’espère que tu ne veux pas dire que le temps pansera mes blessures. C’est si faux… il ne guérira jamais rien, du tout.** Le débit de larmes avait largement augmenté le long de ses joues. **Je survivais avant de te connaître, j’ai appris à vivre avec toi mais nous sommes partis ensemble**. Tremblant, il tritura le collier autour de son cou.

**_Tu ne peux pas abandonner Oliver, je ne me le pardonnerai pas. Tu as encore beaucoup à vivre. De merveilleuses choses t’attendent. Tu dois voyager loin, très loin. Devenir le photographe célèbre dont tu me parlais à la fac. Faire ce saut en parachute qui te fascine autant qu’il t’effraie. Tu dois aller à la réunion des anciens élèves du lycée pour leur montrer la personne extraordinaire qu’ils n’ont jamais su voir. Je veux que tu continues de vivre pour m’oublier._ **

Oliver se recroquevilla sur le banc, la tête posée sur les genoux.

Ses sanglots brisèrent la quiétude du lieu. Les oiseaux avaient cessé de chanter laissant libre court à sa douleur lancinante.

— **Je suis dé-désolé Eliott, tellement désolé... P-ardon, par-rdonne-moi s’il te plaît. Excuse-moi de t’-t’avoir pris la tête ce soir-là… Ne me laisse pas, je t’en sup-ppplie. Reste avec moi, ne m’abandonne pas. Je serai sage, p-romis. Pardon. Tu es ce que j’ai de plus précieux. Je n’y arriverai jamais sans toi. Eliott, reviens s’il te plaît**.

Je fermai fortement les yeux. La chaîne autour de mon cou était aussi imposante que le chagrin des lieux.

 ** _Tu as mon cœur entre tes mains depuis des années alors sers t’en pour continuer. Vis Oli, envole-toi par-delà les nuages. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, je t’attendrai aussi longtemps qu’il le faudra. L’éternité n’est rien en comparaison de toi. Va, vis et deviens. Je t’aime plus que les glaces au caramel Oli, ne l’oublie jamais._** Je déposai un baiser sur son front.

— **ELIOTT !** J’entendis ses genoux claquer sur le béton froid. Les corbeaux prirent peur à cause des hurlements.

Mes paroles balayées par le vent, je repartis vers le cimetière sans me retourner.

Nul ne pouvait converser avec la Mort. Elle n’écoutait que les lamentations.

**_Ecoute-moi Oli, même si tu ne m’entends pas.  
  
_ **

****

❂

❂

  
  


J’ouvris les yeux haletant mais l’air ne manquait plus.

Je m’assis une dernière fois sous notre kiosque. Rien n’avait pourtant tout était différent. Les saisons étaient passées et avaient amené leurs bagages avec elle. Le vent du temps avait soufflé. Il était glacial malgré la présence du soleil.

J’observai attentivement ce lieu qui m’avait vu grandir. Le « E+O » gravé sur un des piliers en pierre n’avait pas bougé, je souris. Je ris, quel cliché. Des amoureux transits et niais d’une série B.

Ce lieu allait vraiment me manquer quand je partirai.

Des bras m’enlacèrent par derrière.

— **Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Oli ?**

— **J’ai essayé d’écouter tes conseils Eliott, mais je n’ai pas réussi. Pas sans toi.**

Je souris et il me serra davantage contre lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci pour la lecture ! (J'espère que vous avez pleuré....) :D
> 
> Inspiré de ce prompt trouvé sur Pinterest : “The funeral from the dead person’s viewpoint”


End file.
